


Internet Trend

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [6]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adorkable, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just love them, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they really do be cute, ty is adorable, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Dru makes Ty try an internet trend while Kit plays videogames.30 day OTP challenge, prompt; "Video games"
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Internet Trend

**Author's Note:**

> They really do be cute huh? Anyway, every day I ask myself "Am I really going to do 30 days of Kit and Ty one-shots?" And every day I answer myself, "I have literally nothing better to do."

Ty really had no idea why he was doing this. “It’s a trend!” Dru had said. “Just do it, pretty please?” He had a hard time saying no to her. So he said he would do it, and Dru made him promise to record it. He was silent as he crept into the room. Kit was sitting on the edge of the couch, staring intently at the TV screen. A pair of headphones on his head, with the microphone, pulled down near his mouth, and a gaming controller in his hands. Ty wasn’t sure who he was playing with. But Kit said, “You can’t say that! You’re literally, like, 12. I will tell your brother. I’m not afraid to snitch.” so Ty guessed it was probably Tavvy, who liked video games about as much as Dru liked horror movies. 

Was he really going to do this? It sounded so dumb. It also sounded incredibly rude. Kit was in the middle of playing a game, Ty would feel bad if he interrupted it. But he told Dru he would. So now he had too. With Kit’s attention on the TV, he didn’t notice Ty put his phone on the bookshelf against the wall, and press record. Then, before he could psych himself out of it, Ty walked over to Kit, and sat in his lap. His legs straddling either side, and wrapped his arms around Kit’s neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Kit froze beneath him for a second, “Uhhh, I gotta go.” He said, and with a few quick taps on the controller, Kit tore his headphones off his head and tossed them and the controller on the floor.

Kit enveloped Ty in his arms, “What’s wrong?” He asked, his breath a light touch against Ty’s skin. He shook his head, “Nothing.” He breathed in Kit’s scent, (he always smelt like honey) and felt at home. Kit chuckled and pulled Ty closer, then he pulled them both down so they were laying on their sides upon the couch. Surprised by the sudden movement, Ty let out a muffled grunt, which only made Kit laugh again. “You’re cute, you know that?” He said. Ty felt himself grin, and dug his face against Kit’s neck in an attempt to hide it from him. But he must have seen it anyway, because he pressed a kiss against Ty’s cheek. It made Ty giggle like a little kid. Then another one on his jaw, one just beneath his ear, and another on his neck. 

A shiver went down Ty’s spine as Kit pressed kisses against his skin, before he let himself succumb to Kit’s gentle touches he pulled back and said, “I should tell you the phone's recording.” He said, pointing across the room to where the phone was propped up on the shelf. Kit furrowed his brows, “Why are we doing that?” He asked, “I mean, I’m cool with whatever you want but I just wanna know why.” 

Ty slapped his shoulder, “No.” He said firmly, feeling his face light up red “No.” He said again, “That’s not what I-” He covered his face with his hands, feeling the embarrassment rise up, Kit laughed and ran his hand up and down his back. When Ty managed to pull himself together, he pulled his hands from his face. “Dru wanted me to do an internet trend and send it to her.” He confessed, it sounded kind of dumb when he said it out loud. Kit lifted a brow and then nodded, “Yeah, I know which one.” He smiled, “So you didn’t come and hug me just because you wanted to?” 

Ty shrugged, “No, I wanted to do it anyway.” He kissed Kit’s nose, which then crinkled softly. It made Ty giggle again, and then Kit caught his lips and kissed him, soft and slow. Ty felt a noise build up in the back of his throat, he pulled back abruptly, “It’s still recording,” He rushed out. Kit glanced at the phone, “You said you were sending it to Dru?” Ty nodded. Kit grinned and promptly gave the phone an obscene gesture before kissing Ty once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


_Me_

**_Video Sent_ **

_4:23pm_

_Drusilla_

That was really cute.

_4:25pm_

_Me_

I’m glad you liked it.

_4:25pm_

_Watson_

Dru, you’re a TikTok addict.

_4:26pm_

_Drusilla_

I am not!! I just thought it would be

cute if you did this one.

_4:26pm_

And it was.

_4:26pm_

_Watson_

I know, isn’t he cute?

_4:27pm_

_Me_

Kit, stop

_4:28pm_

_Watson_

I don’t think I will ;)

_4:28pm_

_Drusilla_

You two are THE most adorable dorks.

_4:30pm_

aDORKables.

_4:30pm_

_Me_

Thanks, I hate it.

_4:30pm_

_Watson_

I’m changing my insta bio too

“One adorkable” Ty you better

Put it on yours too.

_4:31pm_

_Drusilla_

Love that for you two.

_4:32pm_


End file.
